1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dehumification system using medium to low temperature refrigeration and more particularly pertains to maximizing cooling while minimizing humidity and carbon dioxide in a chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dehumidification/refrigeration systems and air conditioning systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, dehumidification/ refrigeration systems and air conditioners of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of increasing the comfort in a room or building through known designs and configurations are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,744 issued Apr. 12, 1994 to Dirks discloses a modular air conditioning system. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,609 issued Jan. 18, 1994 to Heckler discloses an air quality-temperature controlled central conditioner and multi-zone conditioning.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a dehumification/refrigeration system that allows maximizing cooling while minimizing humidity and carbon dioxide in a chamber.
In this respect, the dehumification/refrigeration system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing cooling while minimizing humidity and carbon dioxide in a chamber.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there.exists a continuing need for a new and improved dehumification/refrigeration system which can be used for maximizing cooling while minimizing humidity and carbon dioxide in a chamber. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of dehumidification/refrigeration of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved dehumidification/refrigeration system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved dehumidification/refrigeration system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages. To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a transformer for converting an incoming 110 volts alternating current to an operating 24 volts direct current. Next provided is a first fan motor. An associated first fan motor contact is provided for activating the first fan motor. A second fan motor is next provided. An associated second fan motor contact is provided for activating the second fan motor. Next provided are a first suction stop valve, first evaporator, and an in-line first timer control contact. An associated first pressure switch is provided between the first suction stop valve and first timer control contact. A second suction stop valve, a second evaporator and an in-line second timer control contact are next provided. An associated second pressure switch is provided between the second suction stop valve and second timer control contact. The first suction stop valve is coupled to the second suction stop valve to inactivate the first fan and first evaporator upon the detection of ice on the first evaporator and to activate the second suction stop valve and second motor and second evaporator. The second suction stop valve is coupled to the first suction stop valve to inactivate the second fan and second evaporator upon the detection of ice on the second evaporator and to activate the first suction stop valve and first motor and first evaporator. Next provided is a supplemental relay. An associated in-line third timer control contact simultaneously activates the first fan motor contact and the second fan motor contact. A first supplemental contact is provided between the first suction stop valve and the second supplemental contact and a second supplemental contact is provided between the second supplemental contact and the supplemental relay for also simultaneously activating the first suction stop valve and first evaporator and the second suction stop valve and a second evaporator. A first fan relay is provided. The first fan relay is coupled to the first pressure switch and the first timer control contact for activating the first fan upon activating the first timer control contact. Next provided is a second fan relay. The second fan relay is coupled to the second pressure switch and the second timer control contact for activating the second fan upon activating the second timer control contact. A second fan relay contact couples the first fan relay and second fan relay. A plurality of dampers are provided. The dampers include a first damper for the exhausting of air from the system, a second damper for precluding the flow of air between the first fan and the second fan, and a third damper for the receipt of air into the system. Lastly, a timer is provided. The timer sequentially activates one timer control contact to the exclusion of the others whereby the system may function (a) in a first after hours mode with the first timer control contact closed with the second evaporator energized and the first evaporator de-energized and with the first and third dampers closed and the second damper open, and (b) in a second fresh air mode with the second timer control contact closed with the first evaporator energized and the second evaporator de-energized and with the first and third dampers open and the second damper closed, and (c) a third cooling mode with the third timer control contact closed with the first and second evaporators energized and with the first and third dampers closed and the second damper open.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dehumidification/refrigeration system which has all of the advantages of the prior art air conditioners of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dehumidification/refrigeration system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dehumidification/refrigeration system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved dehumidification/refrigeration system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such dehumidification/refrigeration system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a dehumidification/refrigeration system for maximizing cooling while minimizing humidity and carbon dioxide in a chamber.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved dehumidification/refrigeration system having a first suction stop valve, first evaporator and first timer control contact and a second suction stop valve, second evaporator and second timer control contact. The first suction stop valve is adapted to inactivate the first evaporator upon the detection of ice and to activate the second suction stop valve and second evaporator. The second suction stop valve is adapted to inactivate the second evaporator upon the detection of ice and to activate the first suction stop valve and first evaporator. A supplemental relay and an associated third timer control contact simultaneously activate the first timer and second control contacts. A timer sequentially activates one timer control contact to the exclusion of the others.